Darth Sidious vs Lord Voldemort
Darth Sidious vs Lord Voldemort 'is ZombieSlayer23's 8th episode of his 3rd season. Description ''Star Wars vs Harry Potter! In a battle between two dark, robed and powerful villains known heavily across the galaxy/world, who will survive? Who do you want to win? Sidious Voldemort Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Death Star II) Sidious chuckled to himself as he watched the rebellion fleet get decimated by TIE fighters. Vader stood by his side as the battle went on. They both knew they would achieve this victory, and after the rebellion fleet had been wiped out, nearly the entire fleet will be destroyed, and the Empire will win the war. Suddenly, the Millennium Falcon came out of know where and decimated half of the TIE fighters on the battlefield. Sidious: Go, Lord Vader. Destroy this insolent ship at once! Vader: As you wish, master. Vader rushed off to his ship, leaving just Sidious and a couple of Stormtroopers. Sidious knew Vader would not fail him, like he never has in the past. BOOM! A gust of green blasted the Stormtroopers to hell in a shocking strike. Sidious turned backwards and was instantly hit with a blast, propelled backwards into some monitors. Palpatine forced himself off the ground and faced his new challenger. The opponent was bald and robed, with a smushed nose and a wand in his hand. Sidious: How dare you attack the superior life form in the galaxy! Voldemort: You are nothing but an old man. Prepare for death! HERE WE GO!'' '' DBX Sidious quickly struck a blast of lightning at Voldemort, striking the dark lord into the ground. Voldemort swiftly picked himself up and fired a spell at Sidious, but the spell absorbed in Sidious' lightning, blocking the attack. Sidious tried to fire more lightning at Voldemort, but he was ready. Voldemort deflected the lightning with a simple spell, rebounding the lightning, with full force, into Sidious' gut. Palpatine was rocketed into a corridor, where Voldemort quickly followed. Palpatine finally dropped from the air and pounded into the ground. Voldemort teleported in front of Palpatine was he laid on the ground in defeat. Voldemort: I expected more from a sith. '' Voldemort tried to fire another spell at Palpatine, but he bounced into the air with the force and sent a chain of lightning into Voldemort. Palpatine then proceeded to electrocute Voldemort, stopping all of Voldemort's muscles and freezing him for a short amount of time. Activating his Dark Aura, Palpatine dashed over to Voldemort and started to shock Voldemort even more. The Dark Lord grew weak as lightning and dark aura from Palpatine overwhelmed him. Dropping to the ground, Voldemort yelled in pain. Sidious: ''I will do what must be done, and will show no mercy! Voldemort: Alarte Ascendare! Voldemort blasted the sith into the air, bashing his head against the roof and slamming back into the ground. Voldemort then sent a gust of water out of the tip of his wand, launching Palpatine through the gates in the corridor and into the fuel room. Palpatine realized how dangerous this room was and quickly forced himself out of the water, furious. The fuel room was full of engine parts and cans of parts required to activate hyperspace safely; and it was all on a ledge that was above a cliff to your death. Below the ledge was an endless fall out of the Death Star and into the space, where you would freeze to death. Voldemort: Avada Kedavra! Voldemort sent another green bolt of light through his wand at Palpatine, but he swiftly dodged the attack and sent another chain of lightning at Voldemort. However, the Dark Lord blocked the attack again and sent it's energy back at Palpatine, again. Voldemort: My old friend, you do not understand. I cannot be defeated, and your weak lightning blasts has no effect on me! Palpatine smiled, and threw the sleeves of his robe, forced a metal lightsaber into both of his hands. Palpatine picked himself up and laughed. Voldemort was confused. Sidious: Now you will experience the full power of the dark side. '' Palpatine's lightsabers ignited, and a red streak was launched at Voldemort. The Dark Lord's shock quickly deceased as he realized those weapons could mean the end of him. Voldemort ducked under the attack, but it was brought to his attention that Palpatine had two lightsabers. Palpatine force-pushed his other lightsaber straight through Voldemort's left hand, slicing it straight off of his body. Voldemort screamed in pain as he was forced into the air, and streaks of lightning electrified his body. Sidious: ''Now, at the end, do you understand? Sidious continued to strike lightning at Voldemort until the dark lord was unable to speak anymore from his screams. Sidious then forced both of his lightsabers into the air, one lightsaber striking Voldemort's gut and the other going straight through his skull. Voldemort let out one last shudder before being forced off of the ledge, falling to his death off of the Death Star. Voldemort's lifeless corpse was soon mauled down by a TIE fighter. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Darth Sidious!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Star Wars vs Harry Potter' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:'Movies VS Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights